The Borialas Series: Secrets Beneath
by Alex Childs
Summary: Darren Borialas hates most people but loves creatures what happens when that goes too far, Darren and his friends find secrets that have been lost for centuries-written by 2 people R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**The Borialas Series: Secrets Beneath**

Many thanks to:

Avada Kedvara: the RPG Realm in which my Character was Born in this site is epic I love it and I cherish it, I am using allot of locations, Characters and other things from this sight so I think they are worth mentioning easily.

The Creator of the character Kyra Fare: This person helped me start this series off! This person has helped me edit things given me the ides the list goes on, even writing parts of the story.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to their rightful owners on Avada Kedvara and harry potter is not mine it belongs to JK sorry to burst your bubble

**Prologue**

First I should explain the history of our "mighty hero" well he isn't really mighty just another kid, but the wrong person in the right place can make all the difference in the world. Darren Borialas was born like every other magical child His mother was an aurora and fought dark wizards, his father studied creatures, magical creatures actually. Harry potter wasn't the craze anymore and the new head mistress of Hogwarts was Ashley Maylacello who was a Slytherin and now ran the school. On top of that Draco Had died and was now teaching potions and Mcgonnagal was killed by Ashley just to be in control of the school. I think that covers the "before" Darren becomes a hero Yes I think it does in fact I'm sure of that.

**Chapter 1 **

**The Train, The Castle, The Hat!**

Darren Borialas was sitting on the train alone as always he was always alone when it came to these things. He never had friends except for creatures and unfortunately his Phoenix was with the cargo. He knew no one on the train could give a rat's ass, he knew they would just reject him and call him monster boy. He was use to it; His father took him everywhere he worked because when his mother died his father still had to work. Darren was fiddling with the Phoenix Necklace his mother had given him before she had died at St Mungos after being hurt badly by a spell casted by a dark wizard. Darren heard the whistle blow signalling the train was taking departure.

Darren looked out the window to see his father leaving but of course he had to he had a very important meeting about creatures. Darren wished he could go but it was not to be. Instead he was going to Hogwarts which wouldn't be so bad if he could've taken care for magical creatures instead he had to wait till third grade. He couldn't wait to hop off the stupid train and be down at the lake reading his book or up in the loft of the entrance hall Practising spells those were going to be his two places he knew not many people would use. He pulled his MP3 out and on put on some music. Nothing could beat silence other then rock and roll he loved it, that and metal but that was different metal was bands like Iron maiden and Metallica not that crap other people listened to with the screaming and the bashing of drums, it didn't make any sense to him.

The Compartment door slid open and three people came through. A Boy in Gryffindor led the group, he was older then Darren he had ink black hair with an electric blue dye in it, a denim jacket over a white t-shirt and his Gryffindor tie hanging from his neck The next was a Hufflepuff, who Darren guessed was the same age as the Gryffindor boy, considering they dressed in a similar fashion. Third was a young girl.] He had seen her before he remembered seeing her in a store in Diagon ally. She was the same age as Darren. Her reddish black hair swept past her shoulders in a straight curtain like silk; her ice blue-grey eyes gave off an annoyed vibe. He guessed that the girl and the Gryffindor were brother and sister because they looked so alike ... and he could hear them arguing over his music. Darren turned his MP3 up even further to ignore the ranting of the Gryffindor boy and the girl. _Oh I can already tell this is going to be bad_, Darren thought to himself.

XXX

Darren looked up at the school in front of him. The train had arrived at Hogsmede station and the first years were lined up and ready to go. The castle was posted on top of a cliff and Darren could see the lights in the great hall.

"Oh boy look there it is" exclaimed a boy next to Darren he seemed stunned most likely a Muggle born "This is so awesome" said another boy who had slicked back black hair on the other side of Darren

_Why is everyone making such a big deal about this? _Thought Darren almost annoyed that everyone was so amazed, sure the castle was amazing, sure he was going to be intrigued but the way everyone was reacting was like it was the best thing in the world. Darren Saw a teacher walk towards the group of children smiling.

"Hello Children my name is Mysti Aqua Summers, I am going to take you up to the castle where you will be sorted, I will call you by your names and you shall sit on the stool where the sorting hat will sort you into your houses. We are going to take the boats and we ask you neither to look overboard nor to leave any limb hanging out as there is a lake monster that not even I know the origins of" said the teacher sweetly as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Of course, it was, but still.

Mysti had blond hair that went down to about half way down her back and was wearing pure white silk shirt. She beckoned for the group to follow her. Darren followed the group of first years up to the boat house and jumped in a boat with the two boys that were next to him followed by the girl from the train. No one talked on the boat well the girl and Darren didn't but the other two boys didn't stop. The boats took off across the lake skimming across the water silently. The teacher was in the front boat by herself looking back at the other students. Darren saw a shadow in the water and was suddenly interested

"Hmmm what are you?" muttered Darren under his breath watching the shadow disappear

"What?" asked one of the boys confused at the question that clearly wasn't directed at him

"Don't worry it was intended for the shadow in the water" said Darren trying to find it again

The boy shrugged and kept talking to the other boy next to him. Darren kept thinking about the creature in the deep as the boats docked at the other boat house. The group followed the teacher as she walked to the entrance hall, well half skipped half walked up. The teacher seemed over joyed to have new students and was enjoying herself. They walked through the entrance hall and Darren looked up spotting the every hiding loft. He smiled and kept following the group up to the edge of the steps. Large doors stood in front of them dwarfing the teacher.

"Ok kids wait here till I return then... we start the sorting process" exclaimed the teacher sweetly.

The teacher walked off and through the doors closing them behind her. Darren could hear mummers behind him including _what's with the teacher she is some sort of loony?_ And_ Oh god dad'll kill me if I don't get into Hufflepuff_ Darren was now almost stiff he just remembered the sorting process involved being put in front of everyone. Darren wasn't very good in crowds let alone in front of them.

"Ok, kids first line up and walk through" came the teacher's voice

The children obeyed lining up in alphabetical order, the problem with this? Darren's last name was Borialas _ok Darren no pressure just stay calm through the sorting and you'll be sitting in a bed before you know it_ Though Darren to himself. They walked through the doors to hear the song from the sorting hat being played.

_Good and bad can be confusing_

_Light and dark are just as bad_

_Light reveals the creeping_

_But the dark conceals the tainted_

_Water may erode rock_

_But it is a race against the Clock_

_Make your stay pleasant_

_But be wary of the Parionant..._

"Ok definitely not one of the best ones I have heard it sing" said a boy sitting at the Hufflepuff table next to Darren

"Maybe its age has finally caught up with it" muttered another boy on the same table "What is a Parionant?"

Darren had heard of it before his father had said something about them but he couldn't remember the conversation clear enough. Darren had cold feet now so close to his moment of truth...


	2. Chapter 2: The Feast and Argon

**Chapter 2 **

**The Feast and Argon**

"Borialas Darren!" yelled Mysti from up in front of the hall.

Darren obeyed the Teacher and strode up to the stool. He sat down in front of everyone; he could feel everyone watching him. Darren felt the coolness of the sorting hat go over his head.

"Oh yes lots of knowledge I see, your father taught you all this did he?" asked the Sorting hat laughing "This is too easy, Ravenclaw!"

Darren heard cheering from the Ravenclaw table and the coolness of that hat slowly lifting. He quickly walked over to the table and sat down next to a third year. Other names passed including the two boys on the boat. The boy with the slicked back hair was named "Arthur Efil" and the other boy was "Jarrod Efil" clearly twins these two were put in Gryffindor and were sitting next to the girl on the train's brother talking to him. The Girl was named "Kyra Fare" and her brother was indeed the Gryffindor because when she was sorted into Slytherin the boy looked in despair. Darren knew that allot of the Slytherin probably all were stuck up twats that needed to be shown how to behave. The girl sat down without talking to anyone on either side of her.

"Students!" yelled the head Mistress "This year is... a glories year because!" she paused and looked around "This school if full recuperated from every problem it has had in the past meaning that it has been... refurnished!" The Mistress clapped her hands and everyone followed suit "Oh and first years just to make it clear even though it really says it in the title, the forbidden forest is... well forbidden" said the mistress simply "Now let's eat!"

As soon the head mistress finished her sentence the table were filled with food. Darren had heard about the feast before on the train he heard the girl mention it. The food ranged from salads to the greasiest food Darren had ever seen. He grabbed a plate and loaded it with food. He grabbed chips, hot dogs and chicken. He was almost in heaven the only problem was he missed his Phoenix. The poor thing was in its cage up stairs waiting for him. He had to agree with everyone that this was kind of cool. He could see the teachers eating up on the staff table with a few seats empty. Darren didn't know which subjects were which in the seating.

Darren heard a squawked from above and looked up to see what was causing the commotion. Up high was Darren's Phoenix Argon was souring around near the roof. He suddenly dived down and landed gently on Darren's shoulder. All eyes turned to Darren including the head mistresses, someone busted through the great hall door running down towards Darren.

"Damn bird got out of its cage!" yelled the man making a grab for Argon "Come back 'ere"

Argon dodged the man's grasp and landed back on Darren's shoulder.

"Get your bird into its cage boy" muttered the man in Darren's ear

Out of shear fear Darren obeyed hopping up and following the Man out of the hall and up the stairs.

XXX

The Ravenclaw Common room was in a tower like the Gryffindor. The Password wasn't actually a password but a question that must be answered right. There was a golden eagle door knocker on the door that posed the questions

"What wins in a battle between light and dark?" asked the door knocker

"That's easy the answer is, one cannot be without the other, they are both equal [if you can think of a better answer just delete mine]" answered Darren

"Oh well done I do love testing freshmen" muttered the eagle as the door opened

The room beyond was wide and circular room with midnight blue carpet, arched windows hung with blue and soft, silks, and a domed ceiling painted with stars. Darren stared in amazement; it was so big and airy.

"Right for your bird's fanatics you get to miss out on the feast!" yelled the man leaving the room

Darren sat himself down on a sofa and looked out the closest window to see the lake. It was barely visible. Argon cawed and turned on Darren's shoulder. Darren knew he wasn't alone and looked back to see the head mistress standing in the middle of the door.

"Miss I am sorry about-" started Darren

"Darren Borialas son of Lasseroues you have nothing to fear our groundskeeper is a bit angry about your Phoenix but you must not be punished for your may I say very smart bird's actions" she said walking towards Darren "I brought your dinner by the way" she gave Darren the plate he had left in the hall "I hope you don't mind but I had to nick a few chips" she grinned stroking the phoenix with her hand "I know about your father Darren his books are intriguing and I am happy to have a creature fanatic as yourself come to this school just be wary not all creatures here are friendly, like the werewolf you and your father encountered they can be... deadly" she said walking towards the exit "By the way my name is Ashley but you can just call me miss, unless you really want to be a smart ass" she walked out the door leaving Darren and Argon by themselves

Darren plucked out a chip and bit down on it thinking, _that's where I have to get to this weekend coming _though Darren looking at the lake. Darren walked up the stairs and went to the boys' dormitory and looked in his backpack. He smiled and pulled out his guitar, his father had enchanted the backpack to be massive on the inside. The guitar was old but his father had put a speaker into it so Darren did not need an amp. His father was very good a handy work, Darren turned it on and started strumming. He knew which song he was going to play he just had to remember the lyrics. Darren started singing along

"Today is 'gonna be the day That they're 'gonna throw it back to you, By now you should've somehow, Realized what you 'gotta do, I don't believe that anybody, Feels the way I do about you now, Backbeat the word was on the street, That the fire in your heart is out, I'm sure you've heard it all before, But you never really had a doubt, I don't believe that anybody feels, The way I do about you now, And all the roads we have to walk along are winding, And all the lights that lead us there are blinding, There are many things that I would, Like to say to you, I don't know how, Because maybe you're ' gonna be the one who saves me, After all you're my wonder wall!" Darren stopped and lowered his head.

The bird on his shoulder flew and landed on Darren's bed. Darren sat on that very bed and looked out the window "Go to dad Argon, give him this letter" muttered Darren tying a letter on Argon's leg "Go!" he almost threw the bird out the window and he laid on his bed to go to sleep. _Just a week 'till the lake _thought Darren resting his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3:The Lake holds many Memories

**Chapter 3 **

**The Lake holds many Memories **

**(This was written between two people)**

Darren was resting under a trees looking out at the water. It was the weekend and he decided he'd rather spend his time alone like he usually did in his life. He had sent his Phoenix off to deliver a letter to his father who was in Australia. The tree swayed in the wind and the lake's surface rippled. He wondered what everyone else would be doing in their free days. He was fascinated how other witches and wizards acted at school. He spent so much time with creatures he treated humans as the beasts that had unknown routines.

Darren sat up and looked into the lake hoping to see the lake monster that all the kids talked about. The sun was reflecting off the water obscuring his site. He suddenly wondered if he should be as close to the water that he was. Darren quickly retreated from the edge of the lake almost head butting the tree he was leaning against. Darren quickly grabbed his bag and homework from the tree and retreated a few steps back. Darren sat back down onto the surprisingly soft ground and looked through his bag. He found a lolly that his father had sent him from a wizard shop in Diagon alley. He opened the wrapper and popped it in his mouth. The taste was very different from other sweets he had before. It changed tasted every layer it went down but it also really never stopped with the other tastes. He laid down on the ground and looked up towards the castle only to see someone blocking his view.

Well, they only blocked his view for a moment before passing. Darren sat up to see a small girl in his year sit herself down near the water's edge. Her long hair danced lazily behind her like ribbons in the sunlight, playing with the subtle breeze. She closed her eyes and pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin on arms. She was at peace, listening to the autumn leaves rustle in the wind; water lap over smoothed rocks; the warmth of the sun kiss her light skin. Yet, as she sat in complete silence, just listening, she felt a disturbance. Eyes, watching, staring with curiosity and question.

Darren looked at the girl that was sitting at the water's edge. He had seen her before in fact he had seen her in most of his classes and also on the Train with her brother. She was a Slytherin but not the same as the cruel kids he had met before. She never taunted him nor joined in with the other Slytherin so Darren guessed she was different from the others. Darren slowly edged down towards her carrying his bag making

sure he showed no sign of fear as he did with all magical creatures and people. His father had said to him "Don't let them see the fear or they will take advantage of it". Darren knew this was true and he followed his father's rules as he was always right and Darren knew that. He sat down next to the girl not making a sound and stared at her.

"Hey, what is your name? Mine is Darren, I thought I knew you from somewhere" exclaimed Darren trying to make a conversation to the girl.

She smiled sweetly at him, opening her eyes and replying, "My name is Kyra." she tilted her head just a tad to the side as she looked at him, her blue eyes sparkling. "Pleased to officially meet you."

"What do you mean 'officially'?" Darren asked, moving the lolly from his mouth as he awaited her answer.

Kyra shrugged, "We've never spoken before, yet I see you in nearly every class." Darren nodded but before he could say anything, Kyra added softly, "You avoid me because I'm a Slytherin, right?"

"Well I guess I do I just think most Slytherins are selfish and stuck up" muttered Darren under his breath feeling the lolly sticking against his cheek "But you are nicer than them so I guess not Slytherins are bad"

Darren looked at the girl for a moment trying to get a grasp on the fact he had someone to talk to for once. He felt so away from the world usually and thought he was like a ghost. But then he remembered even ghosts could be seen so he would've been no one to be invisible. He looked into his unzipped bag and found a bag of the lollies and withdrew one and offered it to the girl who was still sitting next to him.

She smiled sadly and accepted it, unwrapping it and popping it into her mouth. She locked her fingers together and said absently, as though she'd forgotten he was there, "I sometimes feel so invisible here; it is as though I never was alive."

Darren looked at his hands, not sure what to say, "Um, I kinda, um, feel the same way - though more like a ghost I guess."

Kyra laughed lightly, "I'm glad you aren't."

"What?"

"You're the only person outside of my house to talk to me without fear. And if you do have fear, you hide it well." she smiled at him before dropping her eyes again, "Even in my own house people avoid me, cause my brothers a Gryffindor." she sighed lightly and held the lolly up to the sun; it cast a faint green tint across her face.

"Really? Well Kyra I do believe that we shall sooner or later fit into the rest of the crowed... hopefully" exclaimed Darren lying on his back

He was amazed that he wasn't the only person feeling alone and misplaced. it made him feel happy and less alone then he was before. The only problem he had ever had was being different and alone but now with someone like Kyra he knew he wasn't the only one he felt rejected. Her brother was Gryffindor which must have made life hell for her in the Slytherin common room. He took off his shoes and socks and walked towards the lake. He deep his feet in making sure that his pants would not get wet. He looked back at Kyra smiling

"You ever heard of the lake monster in here? I sent a letter to my dad, he works with magical creatures. I am going to find out what the creature is hopefully" Said Darren watching Kyra suck on her lolly

Kyra smiled and stood up, removing her shoes and socks and rolling up her jeans to her knees. "Hey, you can't go alone." she laughed and hurried into the lake, splashing water everywhere.

Darren laughed too, covering his face as water hit him. "You honestly believe in the lake monster?"

Kyra shrugged, wipping water from her glowing face, "Sure, I mean, why not. If I obtained my powers because my brother hit me with a weird spell, I'll believe anything."

Darren nodded then asked out of curiosity, "What do you mean, you obtained your power from a spell?"

Kyra looked out over the lake and said simply, "It's a complicated story - a complicated family history really."

"No pressure," Darren said quickly, making her smile again, "I won't ask you to tell me. I've got my own secrets too."

"Alright, thanks. Let's go find us a monster."

Darren smiled at Kyra who Darren knew he could trust compared to other people. There weren't that many people in his year and the ones that were never really spoke to him. Not Kyra though she was sweet and nice to Darren, He enjoyed being in her company despite she was a Slytherin she was nice. He saw the sun shine through the clouds cascade down onto the lakes surface. He could see the creatures shadow underneath the water.

"I know what you are" muttered Darren under his breath "I am going to have so much fun writing about you"

The creature moaned under the water it was still clear when the sound penetrated the lakes surface it almost enhanced it.

"You do realise to find the creature we have to go swimming?" asked Darren looking at the girl and pointing to the Lake "And we don't have any swimmers on meaning we'd have to get our clothes wet"

Kyra laughed, smiling, "And I don't see a problem with that. I don't mind the water you know, plus, my shirt is navy blue, so I'm fine." she felt so unbelievably happy around him; she trusted him and felt like he might honestly be her first real friend. Hopefully, she thought to herself, mentally crossing her fingers.

"Do you know any spells that will let us breath underwater?" Darren asked as the thought finally entered his mind.

Kyra pondered the question before remembering something in a book she'd been reading. "Yeah, I wrote the spell on the back of one of my sketches. One second; I'll go get it." she waded out of the water and ran over the stones to her book bag. Darren came up behind her and looked over her shoulder as she rummaged through her papers.

They were unlike anything he'd seen anyone else draw. All were still - not moving - and in black ink and pencil. But what caught his attention most was the fact that they all had something to do with creatures. Werewolves, vampires, faeries, merpeople-

"Here, this one." she exclaimed, holding up an ink sketch of a kind of water sprite. "Infinitas aer."

"Endless air," Darren murmured, still slightly amazed by the drawing. Did she really believe in creatures like he did?

Kyra nodded, not fully realizing that her friend was in a temporary haze "It's a harder spell, but it'll last until we come up for real air again."

Darren was looking at the sketch in Kyra's hand he had never seen such beautiful drawings before. He had tried to sketch Creatures he had met but he really couldn't draw. His father encouraged him saying they were good drawings but Darren knew they weren't any good, these though were master pieces. He heard Kyra mutter something about the spell but really wasn't paying very much attention he nodded as Kyra finished her sentence.

"You're a very good drawer has anyone ever told you that?" asked Darren looking at the other sketches "My Father would love to see your drawings he'd probably rather you with him at work rather than me" he looked at the merpeople "He... works with Magical creatures, maybe one day in the holidays you could come with us and sketch the Creatures"

He looked at the werewolf sketch and shivered. He remembered when he had been running from the creature with his father. Nothing could stop it every spell used only postponed it for a short while He and his father had made it into a Shack and locked the door magically just in time.

Kyra paused for just a second before saying, "That's not true. You're his son; clearly you out rank me based souly on that." she tucked the sketch back into her bag and stood up after closing it. "But I'd like to visit over the summer. Perhaps I could write a letter home asking? I doubt my parents would have a problem with it. That'd be my brother..."

"Overly protective, I'm guessing?" Darren asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kyra nodded with a smile, "You're right. He's like the parent nobody asked him to be." they shared a laugh before she asked Darren, "We're still going after the lake monster, right?"

Her eyes wondered back to the lake. Its glass surface was undisturbed, shimmering an inky black. The wind gave a sudden howl, blowing Kyra's hair across her face; Darren covered his eyes with his hands to avoid the dust and dirt being carried by it. Kyra tossed her face to face the lake head on so her hair no longer clouded her view. A thunderous growl ripped through the silence the moment the wind vanished into nothingness.

Darren too was facing the lake and together they witnesses a long spine-like creature twist in the air before breaking the surface of the lake with a huge splash - there was enough force behind it to create waves that rolled dangerously fast towards shore.

Kyra and Darren took off, grabbing their things as they hurried for the grass. They made it just in time. The waves choked the entire rock shoreline before recoiling back to their proper place like dogs scaring off trespassers.

Darren looked at Kyra and in that instant they both knew, whether or not they actually did follow after the monster, it was not a task to be taken lightly.

"Well wasn't that exiting?" exclaimed Darren putting down his bag keeping an eye on the water "I know what is as well" Darren pulled a book from his kaki bag He searched through the book looking at all the strange creatures "Here" he pointed to a page with a picture of a giant creature  
The creature looked like a spine pure bone with the little discs in the middle of the joints. Its head was a Angel fish crossed with a dragon, its eyes glowed with a ghostly blue.  
"Dad told me about these, in ancient times these things could destroy whole armadas in seconds" muttered Darren looking at Kyra "So I really don't think we should be going after it buuuut you can re draw it off the picture in my book"  
He put the book in Kyra's arms and kept watching the water. He closed his bag and looked back at Kyra "Hey if you really want to see this thing we can go I am just saying it is very dangerous"

Kyra read over the words printed beneath the creatures picture (one she did plan on sketching later on after the rest of the Slytherins went to bed). Shaking her head she said, "There is no way I'm going after that alone and I'm not dragging you along so we die together." Kyra stared at the lake in awe. "How in the world do the merpeople put up with such a monster?"

"Stay out of its way and not tick it off?" he joked; Kyra's lips curved into a smile.

"Mind if I borrow the book? I wanna check out some of the other creatures after the common rooms emptied for the night." her eyes were hopeful; Darren couldn't say no.

"Sure, but it's my fathers."

Kyra nodded, "Understood. I'll take great care of it."

"So the Slytherins really don't like you?" asked Darren looking at Kyra

She was staring through the book studying all of the creatures that were through the book. It was an old book but had allot of information and pictures he knew Kyra would take great care of it. Even if it was destroyed when he got it back he knew she wouldn't have let it just happen, she would've tried to stop the problem.

"I thought you know being in a house meant you were respected I mean I have different people in Ravenclaw but they always are recognized well except for me but you know" said Darren staring at Kyra waiting for an answer

"They don't like me for many reasons. My brother is merely a smudge on my record." she averted her eyes, not wanting him to see her if her eyes began to fill with tears. "I didn't exactly obtain my magic like most wizards. Forget about the fact that I'm not a pureblood. Both my parents are squibs. The only reason I'm at this school is because my brother enhanced my powers enough for them to accept Me." she closed the book and hugged it to her chest.

Darren stood silent, unsure of what to say. It was just too much. How she managed to live with it all and not be reduced to an emo child who couldn't even pull off a fake smile was beyond his knowledge.

"People judge me like they'd judge a book: The cover's boring, so it must be lame. The titles been used, so it must be a re-write. I just get so - It's just so -" Kyra sucked in a heavy breath, whipping her eyes with the back of her hand. She put on a real smile and removed the thoughts from her mind. "It's not your burden to carry. I apologize." the smile turned sad and her eyes glistened with waiting tears.

Listen I promise you I will look out for you besides I think we can agree we are now really good friends" said Darren wiping away a stray tear from Kyra's face "Now don't be sad who cares what other people think, they are just... normal, We are what keeps things interesting the weird people. We almost jumped in a lake with one of the most dangerous creatures on earth!" exclaimed Darren pointing to the river "If that is weird I don't know what is, now come on you have a great friend, a really good artistic side and a bag of lollies cheer up, if not for you cheer up for me!"

Darren looked at Kyra with hope that she would see the bright side

Kyra nodded, effortlessly casting a real smile, "You're right. You're a great friend and yeah, it's true. Us weirdo's have a tendency to keep things interesting." She gave a small laugh and dried her eyes using the palms of her hands.

"See, there's the Kyra I know!" Darren exclaimed, patting her on the back and handing her another lolly, "Orange this time?"

"Thanks," she replied, tucking the wrapper in her bag and popping it into her mouth. It tasted like the fresh Christmas oranges her mom would buy sprinkled with sugar

"That's alright dad said he be sending me some very soon in fact to-" Darren was interrupted by a squawk of a bird.

He looked up and smiled, it was his phoenix Argon. The red bird dived down towards the earth. Darren could see and object strapped to Argons leg. A small package and a letter, the bird swooped down and landed on Darren's shoulder. It flexed its wings the folded them against its body.

"Oh good boy!" exclaimed Darren untying the package off the birds leg "Kyra I'd like you to meet my Phoenix Argon, Argon go say hi!" muttered Darren putting the package in his bag.  
The bird ignored its master for a second and pulled Darren's necklace up out of his shirt. It was a Golden Phoenix encrusted with Many Jewels. Darren Quickly grabbed the necklace and hid it back under his shirt. The bird squawked and flew over towards Kyra landing on her shoulder.

Kyra smiled as the elegant bird landed on Darren's shoulder. She'd never seen such a creature before. Oh, to be able to sketch its beauty, Kyra thought.

"Argon, go say hi!" Darren said with joy, putting the package in his bag. Kyra watched the bird pull out a golden chain, but only saw a blur of jewel bright colours before it was hidden again. The bird squawked and flew over to Kyra. The muscles in her arm tensed as the bird landed on her shoulder, but relaxed instantly after it landed. It was so gentle for something that looked like it'd kill you without a thought to it.

Kyra slowly reached out a hand to stroke its feathered body, and the bird allowed her to do so freely. Yet, as she admired the bird, her mind was stuck on the necklace. It was gold ... and decorated with brilliant orange jewels.

'I won't ask you to tell me, I've got my own secrets...' Darren's words ran through her head and she let out a silent sigh.

I should let him tell me on his own terms, Kyra thought, but she couldn't help herself. Curiosity was just too strong. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Darren asked.

"That blur of gold and orange."

"It is... a necklace; my mother gave it to me before... she died in a duel with a dark wizard" muttered Darren clutching the Necklace "The day she left for that Wizard she gave it to me. She knew how dangerous it was but her job at the ministry was to capture wizards and that she tried to do but..." his voice trailed off

He sat on the ground lowering his head "She never returned I hope everyday that she will walk into our house and things will go back to normal but I am sure after three years she would be dead" the last words were caught in his throat until he finally got them out.

He was still clutching the Phoenix Necklace in fact he was holding it so hard it hurt his hand. He held back the tears that he had stirred and cleared his throat. He stood up and put on a fake smile for Kyra, He didn't want her to see him like this so weak and venerable.

Kyra smiled faintly, seeing through his mask of false happiness. Why he had to pretend, Kyra didn't understand. His mother had passed - wounds like those never healed properly, always waiting to be ripped open. "It'll be alright." she said softly, touching his shoulder, "Trust me, it will be."

Darren shrugged away from her touch, desperately wanting to be alone now. "Yeah, sure." Kyra watched him take a few steps away, towards the lake. She sighed.

"There is always a way ... Always a spell, a charm..." she said to no one, merely wishing to hear the words spoken aloud. Her eyes wondered to the forest. It is so close, she thought, so peaceful and not seeming in the slightest like its holding dark secrets.

Kyra felt eyes on her; a sad smile pinted its way across her lips, eyelids dropping to the grass. "What do you mean?" Darren asked, his voice quiet, unsure.

He had the right to be, of course. The magic was dark, powerful and so beyond their level of experience. Yet - Kyra stopped the train of thought quickly. She wouldn't go there, not yet. The consequences would be great if something went wrong; the ever lurking trouble would linger, she knew.

She chose her next words carefully, speaking clearly, but in a hushed voice. There was a group of girls passing - older, maybe third years. They didn't need to hear.

"There are spells - very dark, very dangerous - and there are charms - very deadly if preformed wrong - that have certain ... abilities ... That you may, perhaps, find useful..."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean?" Darren asked again, his voice quivering slightly, like a gentle stroke of a brush across canvas.

Kyra drew in a slow, deep breath, still not looking at him; always looking at the forest ... in the forest ... beyond what could be seen. The wind moved gently, rustling the multi-coloured leaves, the long lush blades of grass, her long hair...

And in a haunting voice, that chilled him to the bone, she whispered, "There is a way to bring your mother back."

"What? How dangerous are these spells?" asked Darren eagerly walking back towards Kyra with interest "I mean could I perform them or would I probably get hurt in the process?"  
Darren was full with hope now even if he had to wait a year it was worth hearing about and just knowing when he reached seventeen he could bring his mother back from the dead. He looked into Kyra's eyes he hadn't notice but they were quite nice. In fact her dark reddish hair getting blown around by the wind was nice as well. He never thought he'd have such a nice caring friend and he wasn't going to let his mother dare he say it get in the way of that.

Kyra smiled, looking at the greying sky. There was a storm coming. For Kyra, it was a sign. Not necessarily a positive one; not one of good fortune. Yet, it neither spelt doom nor a horrible outcome. It was a chance, rolling slowly towards her, to them. It was a test, a test of their friendship; of how much they might trust each other, regardless of how short a time they'd known each other. Still not looking at him she replied, "If you have the will of an experienced wizard, the need of a warrior, then the spell will come to you with ease. The power is wicked, and will tempt the loss of control. You yourself must decide if you want to perform them."

She levelled her head and turned to him. Her eyes took a serious tone; her lips hardened into a straight line. Kyra took Darren's hands in hers, locking her eyes on his and said in a voice best not challenged, "They could kill you. They could overpower you in the split second your focus is divided. They could rip your soul from your body; drain you of the energy needed to live; destroy your mind; make your brain explode."

She dropped his hands and cast her eyes away, back to the forest, "I could lose my only friend."

"For you Kyra I won't, I don't want you to be alone" muttered Darren "I can live without my mother but to lose someone like you after I have already lost someone I couldn't bear to do and I would never ever make you have to sit through the pain I did" he grabbed Kyra hands again and looked into her eyes.

She seemed so helpless and alone he would hate to make it worse "I will not do it and we shall never speak of this again because it may tempt me"

Kyra's eyes sparked with happiness as the words flowed from Darren's lips "I could never lose you and I know you would never want to lose me let's keep us together and strong and take no risks on that, but if you do anything chances are I'll still be your friend afterwards" his sentence trailed off as he stared into Kyra's eyes going deeper into her mind.

She turned away quickly, knowing how easy she was to read when she had only one focus. "Thank you," she whispered with a solemn smile. As their hands dropped, her icy blue-grey eyes rose again to the sky. The clouds had dominated. A low growl rolled through them. A droplet of rain kissed her cheek.

"Should we go inside?" Darren asked as the rain fell harder.

Kyra laughed, raising her hands to the sky. Her hair was drenched entirely, as were her clothes. He was no better. When she looked at him again, he'd slipped the book into her bag. She hurried over to him, "Thanks. Come on, before we catch a cold."

Darren smiled he knew a place near the lake where there was shelter from the rain it was a small house like building. Darren guessed it used to be an old gate house for the school.

"Here follow me I know a shelter that is close" yelled Darren over the rain grabbing Kyra's wet hand

He took off his jumper and put it on top of her bag to protect it from any further rain that may fall onto it. He may have been cold but it protected the beautiful drawings of Kyra's that Darren thought was worth a lot of money. He showed her the way to the gate house keeping away from the lake. He hadn't forgotten what he had seen in that lake and he knew it was dangerous, they both did.

They entered the ruined building and Darren pulled off his shirt it was sticking to him and chaffing. He stopped himself shivering and grabbed Kyra's bag off her back and checked the sketches.

"They are fine" he muttered looking back at the drenched Kyra "Are you cold do you want me to grab you a blanket or something there is one back here" he muttered pointing to the next room

Kyra nodded absently, looking around. The place reminded her of somewhere else she'd been. Kind of like when she was staring at the forbidden forest - she was trying to see through to the bigger picture, not just what could be seen. She felt a blanket being wrapped around her, and gripped it lightly in her hand, gripping her wand in the other.

"Mind if I start a fire?" she waved her wand and blue sparks flew from the tip. A popping blue fire made itself known in the once dormant fire place. "So, what do you want to do while the rain passes? Normally, I'd just read, but the only book I have is yours, and I'm using that to sketch."

"I don't know" Said Darren opening up his bag and looking at the girl, he pulled out his journal and felt how wet it was "Damn it!" yelled Darren flipping through the pages until he got to the back where the picture of his mother the only picture of her was now ruined.

He threw the book out into the rain and took off his shirt. It was drenched and heavy Darren wasn't happy with the fact he had just lost the only picture of his mother he had. Darren looked at the other book that his father gave him it was completely dry. Darren sat himself down next to Kyra making sure he did not shiver. He was going to be brave and bear through the chill on his body. He was freezing but he didn't show it he knew if he did Kyra would offer him the Blanket.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Darren as he felt a drip of water go down his back

Kyra frowned at Darren's sour attitude. Just because it's raining doesn't mean he has to act so bitter, Kyra thought. Then she realized the ruined picture on the ground and sighed. She picked it up carefully, and looked at it with curious eyes.

The woman was beautiful; Darren looked just like her ... but his eyes were different from hers. With another sigh, Kyra tapped the photo with her wand and whispered the spell to fix it. It's waterlogged appearance vanished and the picture smiled at her. Kyra smiled back at the woman standing in front of the gorgeous country home and tapped the picture again.

Then she handed it back to Darren and said in an emotionless voice, "It shouldn't get ruined again." without bothering to listen for his words of thanks, Kyra walked out into the rain and retrieved the book.

Flipping through the pages, she found the aged ink words melting into the heavy parchment - useless, beyond repair. Of course she could've fixed it. Joel had told her many of those kinds of spells. She just didn't feel like she wanted to, and so she didn't.

She let the blanket fall to the cabin floor and picked up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder, the book tucked under her arm. "I know we're friends and all, but I think I should go. You're not in any mood to have fun. I'll be in the owlery if you decide to brighten up."


	4. Chapter 4: a Duo

**Chapter 4**

**A Duo**

**Thanks for the help!: **this chapter had two people write it however so far i have had three people working on the story possibly going to gain more! thank you to everyone that is helping!

Darren was not happy with himself; in fact, he felt terrible about what he had done to Kyra. It was three days later and she still avoided him. He didn't blame her, but that didn't stop him from feeling terrible.

Argon was Darren's phoenix- a deadly bird if you pissed it off. It was resting on Darren as he plucked the strings on the guitar his father had made for him. Though electric, the guitar didn't need an amp because it basically had one inside it. He had just reached the chorus of the song.

"I walked a lonely road, the only one I have ever known, don't know where it goes but it's only me and I walk alone," Darren sung along to the chords he was playing.

Argon squawked, breaking Darren's train of thought as well as the song.

"Does sound like me, doesn't it, Argon?" muttered Darren, patting the bird on the head as it squawked again.

Darren laughed and put on a fake smile on for the bird. He felt kind of sad; he didn't have friends- well, except for Kyra- so he was all alone in the massive castle.

He knew that he wouldn't have many friends; he spent too much time reading and studying creatures. Argon and Kyra were his two friends; out of those two Kyra was the only human. Argon was a great friend, even though he didn't speak English But they understood each other nonetheless. Darren liked to play his guitar- rock n' roll was his favorite, though sometimes he would play some metal songs by other bands like Iron Maiden and Power Man 5000. But most of his music was rock n' roll, like The Living End, Hoodoo Gurus, or even some Oasis. Well, actually, the only song he'd play from Oasis was Wonder Wall.

The music he listened to seemed to express his life. All alone and down- or at least, most of it was. Sometimes he played happy songs, when he was happy any rate. Today was an alone song because he couldn't find Kyra, and Argon, although on his shoulder, was too sleepy to do anything. So there Darren sat in the empty tower- well, not empty; there was an old, but still functional couch, though Darren preferred the hard wooden floor. Maybe it was all those times out in the wild with his father sleeping on the ground. He didn't know, but still it was nice and peaceful until someone walked in...

XxxxxX

Joelle Bella was known throughout the school as a moderately insane brainiac. She liked this persona. She encouraged it, in fact. In her opinion, being thought of as smart made people respect you, and being thought of as crazy made people leave her alone.

That was why nobody knew that she could sing.

If people knew that she could sing, then they would flock her like monkeys going after a banana. This, she was sure of; it had happened in her Muggle neighborhood in Ireland after her first solo in the church choir.

The thing was, she was good. Better than good, in fact. She was fantastic.

The Third Year Ravenclaw possessed the extraordinary gift of being able to sing nearly any type of music. Showtunes, opera, jazz, soul, rock n' roll... anything. She loved singing- it wasn't an obsession of hers, like it was for some people- but she still did it often, only she did it where no one would hear her.

The Empty Tower was one of her favorite places to do that. There was always an atmosphere of peace, serenity and loneliness that soothed Joelle.

As she made her way up to the Empty Tower, she was, of course, singing. This time, it was "Sympathy for the Devil" by The Rolling Stones. One of the best songs ever created, in her opinion. A broad grin stretched out across her face as she sang loudly,

"Please allow me to introduce myself. I'm a man of wealth and taste. I've been around for a long, long year... Stole many a man's soul and faith."

Suddenly, reaching the Empty Tower, she stopped.

She wasn't alone.

_Oh, shit._

Trying her best not to appear frantic and panicking, she brightly said, "Hello!" Her eyes drifted to the magnificent phoenix on the boy's- a Ravenclaw like herself, she guessed by the boy's robes- shoulder. "That's a beautiful phoenix," she commented, meaning every word of it. "What's its name?"

"Ah, hello. His name is Argon- my father found him when I was about six and ever since then he has been at my side," said Darren, patting the elegant bird. "I heard you singing before; you're really good. Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"Thanks," Joelle tried to smile, but she was sure that it turned out as more of a grimace. "I didn't really learn how to sing, I just... do. My mum was a good singer, too; that's what my dad told me." _Yeah, back when I was ten and he still talked to me,_ she added in her head.

Argon jumped onto Darren's guitar and tried to strum it by itself, but failed as its beak kept getting caught on all the other strings. Darren silenced the guitar with his palm and the bird flew up and started soaring in circles around the room.

"My name is Darren... if that helps!" exclaimed Darren, picking some strings on the guitar.

Joelle giggled as that phoenix- Argon- tried to play the boy's guitar. "You're beautiful, Argon," she told it, frankly mystified, as it began to fly in circles, flapping its great wings. "Magnificent, in fact."

She wasn't sure if it was her words, or some sort of phoenix intuition, but Argon came flying past Darren's shoulder and landed gracefully on hers instead. She grinned at it and tentatively stroked its soft feathers; the phoenix, to her glee, let her.

"I'm Joelle, by the way," she told Darren, remembering her manners. "Joelle Bella."

"Nice to meet you Joelle" said Darren, watching her stroke the phoenix. "By the way, I knew the song you were singing, Sympathy for the Devil; I play a fair bit of Rolling Stones"

"I see you that you like music," Joelle smiled down at Darren and his guitar. "So, really, I'm not surprised that you like the Rolling Stones. Any self-respecting musician knows them. They're gods." She said it as if it was fact; and, to her, it was.

Darren plucked a string on his guitar. "Were your parents famous by any chance? Like singers or something?" asked Darren in wonder as Argon cawed. "Oh shut up Argon, you stupid bird, I wasn't talking to you."

Now, _that_ wasn't a question Joelle got often. She shook her head abruptly. "Hell no!" she exclaimed with an incredulous laugh. "My dad runs a small restaurant in my hometown; my mum was a grief counselor." _Was_ was the key word there. Joelle's smile faltered briefly; too quickly for Darren to notice, however, she plastered it back on.

Darren felt a breeze go through the door and hit his hands. It was cold, but Darren bore through the short breeze. He felt goose bumps on his arms but kept himself from shivering or making any movement. His Gibson swung side to side thanks to the gust, making small muffled sounds through the speaker. He hadn't worn a jumper to the tower and couldn't be bothered to walk all the way to the Ravenclaw Tower to grab one.

Joelle noticed that Darren looked cold, and her heart swelled. He looked so alone and helpless, even though she was sure that he'd hate her for thinking that. Almost without thinking, she waved her wand, and a navy sweater appeared in thin air. She snatched it out of the air as it fell and held it out to her fellow Ravenclaw.

"Here," she said, her brown eyes filled with warmth. "This should keep you from getting too chilly."

"Thanks," said Darren, putting the jumper on over his Iron Maiden shirt. It muffled his voice. "So how come I never see you in the Ravenclaw common room?" He could tell she was Ravenclaw from how she talked and looked like the typical Ravenclaw "I mean, I am there al lot and I never see you down with the rest of everyone else- but I really can't talk, I usually sit in a corner by myself."

"I don't hang out in the Ravenclaw Common Room that much; that's probably why you don't see me there, I presume," Joelle said. "I normally hang out in the library; there's this little corner nestled in the back, right between the fiction and the textbooks, with a big, plush chair. I practically live there." She chuckled. "I think that I might be the one student Madame Pince has ever liked. She brings me fresh baked cookies. They're quite good, actually."

Argon shook his small bird head and flew up into the top of the towers roof. Almost scraping its head on the roof, it started to circle around again and Darren decided that the bird had lost its mind, being so close to the roof. The bird flew behind Darren, who felt a thud in his back, knocking him forwards a few steps.

"Bloody bird can you ever fly properly!" Darren said looking back at the bird that was now flying around again. "You probably think I am a loony, talking to a bird, but I can talk to many creatures; the hard thing is understanding what _they _say," he muttered to Joelle. He was just a bit taller than her, but he was taller than most people in Ravenclaw. It was a gene on his father's side, making anyone from his family extremely tall for their age. It was going to become an annoyance, as when he reached a certain age he was going to continuously hit his head on whatever low hanging outcrop or door rim that lay in front of him, just like his father.

"Oh, don't worry, I don't think you're a loony," Joelle assured the boy. "I talk to my pets all the time. They're intelligent enough to understand." She paused thoughtfully, cocking her head to the side. "You know, that really says a lot about us. Animals can understand us; but we can't understand them. So much for that oh-so-great human intelligence!" She laughed.

Joelle only just realized something: This boy was _tall_. _Especially_ for a First Year. Now, granted, Joelle was shorter than most people- only being five feet tall- but she was generally taller than First Years, at the very least! Despite her maturity (which was beyond her years), she pouted.

"I hate being short," she grumbled. "It's such a pain in the ar- I mean butt!" Though she herself rarely refrained from bad language, she didn't want to be a bad influence on a First Year. "You're so lucky that you're tall."

"It isn't that good," muttered Darren, smiling. "Trust me- when I get older, I'll be hitting my head on every low ceiling!"

Argon flew down and landed on the ground behind Joelle and looked at Darren. Darren silently beckoned Argon to come over to his side as he watched Joelle, who was looking at the height difference. Argon obeyed and flew behind Darren whilst Darren laid his guitar on the Couch, one of the only pieces of furniture in the tower. Argon bit at Darren's heels, making him step back into Joelle, knocking himself and Joelle over. He fell on his back next to her, luckily landing safely without any injury.

"Sorry!" exclaimed Darren looking at Joelle next to him. "Bloody bird is a demon!"

"It's no problem," Joelle assured Darren, landing safely on her butt. "Argon's not a demon; he's just having fun. He's playing with you." The phoenix nodded at Joelle like she was right, and she giggled.

Joelle held out her arm, and Argon hopped onto it. His talons dug into her skin, but she didn't mind. "A little looser, please," she requested; to her surprise, Argon obeyed, and loosened his grip on her arm slightly. Then, he blinked some tears onto the cuts, effectively healing them.

"You're lucky to have such a magnificent bird," Joelle informed Darren. Argon let out a caw, and Joelle found herself wishing that she could understand the bird.

Suddenly, she had an idea.

She stood up, Argon still on her arm, and took out her arm. Searching through her head for her knowledge of Latin, she eventually said, "Narro Sun Lingua," waving her wand at Argon. A silver bolt of light shot out at the phoenix; she could see Darren panicking, but she shot him a look that said, "Calm down." Then, she turned to Argon and coolly spoke to him:

"Hello, Argon. How are you?"

To her shock and elation, his response came in her head: "I'm fine. How are you, Joelle?"

She had done it! She had invented a spell!

"What Happened?" asked Darren, looking at Joelle with a surprised face. "What'd the spell do?"

He was eager to know what she had done. The bird was looking directly at her into her eyes and now so was Darren. He had never seen someone quite as different as Joelle. She was smart and could sing very well. He wondered why no one liked her that much and why she never hung out in the common room.

He wasn't surprised he was rejected a lot, considering he was called "Beast Boy" most of the time, which probably made people think twice when approaching him.

Joelle was so elated, she could barely answer Darren's question. "You know the spell I just did?" Darren nodded. "Well, you may have noticed that after I said it, I asked Argon how he was, and then he cawed." The First Year nodded again. Joelle's already thousand-watt grin grew as she concluded, "While you heard Argon caw, I heard him in my head, speaking perfect English!"

This was, without a doubt, the proudest moment of Joelle's life. Not only had she invented a spell- at only thirteen years old!- but if modified correctly, then it could possibly be used to understand dozens, hundreds, maybe even thousands of creatures around the world! Oh, what people could learn from them...

"Don't you see what this means?" Joelle asked excitedly. "I've made a breakthrough- me, Joelle Bella, a thirteen-year-old Muggleborn- that could completely change people and our views of things! I've opened up a door to a whole new world of vast knowledge! Oh, this is wonderful!" She spun around in a circle, her long black curls flying out behind her, feeling more gleeful than she had in ages.

She turned to face Argon again and said, "Now, tell me, Argon: What do you think of humans?"

Argon cocked his head to the side, thinking it over, before he answered. While in reality he cawed, in Joelle's head, she heard, "Honestly, I think the majority of humans are quite stupid and arrogant. You have so much to learn about the world, and you really do need to learn some proper manners..."

As Argon went on and on about his thoughts on humanity, Joelle beamed at Darren. She was sure that he was still confused, at least slightly; but she hoped that he had a better understanding now. Once Argon finished talking, Joelle asked the younger boy, "Want me to teach you the spell?"

"Oh, yes please!" exclaimed Darren with delight "I can't believe you created that spell; it's so awesome!"

He smiled and walked over to Joelle, who was looking at Argon. The bird was looking at Darren now, making Darren break his train of thought.  
"Joelle, what is he saying about me?" asked Darren, slowly walking over towards the third year girl.

The bird just kept staring as he walked over closer and closer towards the bird and Joelle. Joelle was standing there still as stone as Argon burrowed into her thoughts

"Joelle, what is he saying?"

Joelle was just about to teach her spell- _her spell_- to Darren when, suddenly, Argon turned his head towards his owner and said, in Joelle's head, "I love him."

The simplicity and abruptness of this statement stunned Joelle into silence, although really, she wasn't surprised. Pets were supposed to love their owners, after all. She heard Darren ask her what the phoenix was saying, and she was about to tell him, when Argon went on,

"He's lonely. He needs friendship. I want what's best for him. His social skills are lacking; he loves music, and he is good, but he needs companionship to be truly happy. I'm not so sure that he's realized that yet.

"Please... befriend him, Joelle. I understand that you are thirteen years old and relatively well liked, and that Darren is just a measly First Year. But it is essential that he have a friend; otherwise, like all of you humans who think that they can survive on their own and without love, he will eventually fall into ruin."

Joelle blinked a few times, fully comprehending what the phoenix was saying. _Note to self_, she thought, _phoenixes are really wise._

She nodded to Argon, silently signaling that she agreed, and that she would do it. Then, she turned to Darren, and told him, "Argon cares about you. He wants you to make friends, so that you don't grow old and lonely quite so soon." She offered the boy a smile, extending her hand to shake. "May I be the first?"

"Well, Argon, thanks for the help, but I can make friends by myself; I don't need you to go around telling everyone I need a friend," said Darren. "And yes, it's nice to meet you and you can be my first friend."  
Darren shook Joelle's hand and smiled at the bird on her arm.

It cocked its head to the side and looked at Darren. Darren didn't need to ask Joelle what that meant; he knew the bird was basically smiling at Darren.

"Looks like it is going to storm," muttered Darren pointing out the door. "Badly. Argon, you should get back to the Owlry before it comes. Joelle do you want to sing along whilst I play guitar, or are you going to leave 'cause of the storm?" Darren asked as Argon took off "It's your choice."

Joelle smiled at Argon, who was smiling at Darren. They really were quite a pair.

"Why would I leave my friend alone, out in a storm?" she asked, laughing with slight befuddlement. "There's a reason the Sorting Hat almost put me in Hufflepuff, Darren. My loyalty's as strong as my intelligence. Besides, I like the rain."

So walked forward a little and stood beside Darren. "I have to admit, I'm eager to hear you play guitar; you seem pretty experienced, so I'm sure you'll be really good. I don't play an instrument, personally; I've always wanted to try the drums, though." She paused, realizing she was blabbering; an unfortunate habit of hers. "So, what song do you want to sing?"

"I was thinking of something slow, easy going, nothing fast. Hmmm…" muttered Darren, picking up his guitar.

"Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you, By now you shoulda, somehow, realized what you gotta do I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now Back beat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out, I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt, I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now... And all the roads we have to walk are winding and all the lights that lead us there are blinding, There are many things that I would like to say to you But I don't know how Because maybe You're gonna be the one that saves me And after all You're my wonderwall."

As Darren sang and played his guitar- he was pretty good, too- Joelle absorbed the words. The secret to singing a song right, she knew, was knowing what the words meant, and contributed that to the tone and inflection of her voice.

_Even with singing, I'm thinking like a Ravenclaw_, she thought with a smile.

Darren kept strumming, looking at Joelle. "You going to join in, or are you just going to listen?" he kept strumming the chords waiting.

In response, Joelle grinned at him and joined in singing where he had left off:

"Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now

And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after an  
You're my wonderwall

Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me."

Joelle and Darren sung and played in a perfect harmony that twisted in the night air for all of Hogwarts to hear, though they couldn't see the sources. On the last note, Argon sang along- or tried to, it appeared- in his beautiful, mystical phoenix's voice. It cheered Joelle's soul just to hear it; and, she was sure, it did the same for Darren.

She beamed at him. "We sound good together."

"Thanks; that's the first time someone has ever complimented me. My dad tells me to turn down the racket," muttered Darren, blushing a little as he plucked a string on his guitar. "So what about your family? Are they nice to you? My mother... don't worry about it," Darren looked away for Joelle trying to pick himself up he didn't like the topic of his mother and sometimes forgot about that.

He sat down on the couch and exhaled as the storm got worse. He didn't know anything about this girl but he felt right at home with her and didn't know why.

The storm was steadily worsening, and the wind whipped around Joelle's hair. "You're more than welcome," she assured the boy with a smile. "You deserved that compliment."

Less than a minute later, when Darren asked about her family, she froze. Her whole body was suddenly completely still; her brown eyes were hard as rock as she stared forward into the vast, dark sky. Finally, she admitted, albeit slowly, "My father and I... at one time, we were... close. Very, very close." She laughed hollowly. "You couldn't imagine how close we were; we weren't just father and daughter, we were best friends."

She sniffed, to her dismay, and quickly wiped her nose. "Then... I got my Hogwarts letter. I- I don't know why, but ever since I left for Hogwarts..." She paused, not sure how to phrase it. "My dad... he doesn't treat me badly, necessarily. He's not mean to me. He provides for me. But- well- he just ignores me. It's as if I don't exist. He never answers my letters, he hasn't hugged me for two years, he doesn't tell me anything."

At this point, she had to take a deep, shuddering breath. She had told very, very few people about her father; but Darren was... different. She knew that she could trust him. Besides, she wanted him to feel like he could confide in her (and he clearly had something to tell), so why not confide in him first?

Slowly, once she had fully regained her composure, she went on, "My mother... well, I didn't really know her all that well. She died, you see, when I was four years old. In a car crash. I- I don't really remember much about her, but everyone tells me that I look just like her, except with my dad's eyes."

The thirteen-year-old sat down beside the younger boy on the couch and smiled at him comfortingly, lightly squeezing his hand. "I don't know what happened with your mum, but... you can tell me anything. You know that, right? That's what friends are for. I promise, I won't judge you, and I won't tell anyone. Or anything, for that matter."

"My mother... she died by a dark wizard. Well, that isn't entirely true- no one knows if she is dead or not, since no one ever found a body. But you know plenty of spells can get rid of bodies. But my dad is really depressed about it; we are very close and I just want to see mother walk back through the door and for us to all go back to living normally- well as normal as we can."

He pulled out the necklace he was given by his mother before she had left for the dark wizard. It was a golden phoenix encrusted with jewels and the chain was gold as well.

"This was my mother's; she gave it to me before she left. At the time I thought she was just going to keep it safe, but now I understand she knew she was screwed from the moment she heard it was her job to catch the wizard and she wanted to give me something to remember her by." Darren put his free hand on Joelle's other hand.

"I have dreams of what it would be like when she gets home, well if she gets home; she is probably dead I am just hoping one day she'll walk through the door into my home again. He winced keeping the tears from rolling down his cheek. He was going to be strong; he was not going to cry. The only problem with his mother was that he wasn't sure if she was dead. It would be easier if he knew it, but he didn't, and the possibility taunted him.

Darren's story was, to put it lightly, a tear jerker. The story itself, accompanied with the sorrowful and heartbroken expression on his face, was almost more than Joelle could bear. Almost. But she was even cleverer than she came across, and she had taught herself long ago not to show her true emotions. She had taught herself to suppress tears.

It sure helped when you had to be strong for someone else.

"I'm so sorry," she said quietly. "I had no idea- with my mom, they found the body- it was sort of hard not to, she was in her car, after all- so at least I know that she really is... passed on." _Geez, I can't even say that she's dead. How pathetic am I?_ she thought with a scowl.

She took a deep breath before she spoke next. "Darren, don't take this the wrong way... But I think you should just... stop hoping that she'll come back. Don't get me wrong, if I were you, then I'd love for my mom to come home, too, but..." she sighed, trying to find the right words. "The chances of her ending up being alive are slim to none. I really hate to tell you, but... you might end up being less hurt and disappointed in the end if you just... you know."

Joelle's smile was strained, yet comforting. It was a real skill of hers, this smile; it was as sympathetic as it could get. It showed that she was sad for you, hence her problem with smiling; yet it also conveyed that she was there for you, for whatever you needed.

Tentatively, the girl reached forward and fingered the gold phoenix necklace. "It's beautiful," she murmured, entranced by the way the gold glinted, the way the bird's eyes shined. She looked back up at Darren. "Your mother obviously cared about you a lot; she was a brave, brave woman; that much is clear."

Suddenly, Joelle heard a loud, _hoot!_ She looked into the sky, and barely made out the outline of an owl flying towards her and Darren. She couldn't see what it looked like, so she didn't know if it was her owl, Daltrey (named after Roger Daltrey, lead singer of The Who, bless him), or if it was Darren's owl (if he had one, that is).

Looking back at the boy with a small, confused frown on her face, she asked, "Is that your owl?"

"No, but it's my dad's," muttered Darren, getting up slowly. "I use Argon; he is much faster"

He looked at the ground, years old yet still standing, unlike his mother who had been gone for years and not standing probably on the ground. He remembered what Joelle had said.

"Maybe it is time to let go" said Darren to himself not caring if Joelle could hear or not. "I mean what has it been- three years, four sightings, and no actually proof they really did see her." He remembered the first time someone told them they had seen her, In Godric's Hollow, but when they went, she wasn't there. Three other sightings and three other times she wasn't there. Now he was at school with this really cool girl that had just created a spell and he was depressing her with the story- he knew it was depressing. He looked back at Joelle; she was easily a smarter Ravenclaw than Darren, easily better than him in every way. It was times like this when he would walk away, but Joelle was a friend. He wasn't just going to walk out on her.

She was more than a friend; she was someone he could confide in, someone he knew he could trust and someone that was always nice to him.

Joelle stood up next to Darren, saying nothing as he spoke. She knew that sometimes, talking to yourself was the only way to make yourself feel better, because, really, the only person who truly understands a person is themself. _And they say the talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity. Morons_, she inwardly snorted.

She smiled at Darren when he looked back at her; she could tell that he felt insignificant in comparison to her. It was clear in his eyes. Joelle knew exactly what that looked like nowadays- people tended to feel it around her quite often. It wasn't _her_ fault that she was intelligent! Sheesh!

Joelle wanted Darren to feel like they were equals. So, when she was sure that he was done talking, she told him, in that matter-of-fact tone that she had mastered so long ago, "I'm not better than you, you know. No one's better than anyone else. Not really. Everyone has their faults, and everyone has their talents. Everyone is different, in almost every way. So who are we to compare ourselves to each other and say one person is better than other people?"

Silence reigned for a moment. Then, in a lighter tone, Joelle noted, "Your dad's owl is almost here. What do you think he wrote about?"

"Probably about his trip to Australia," muttered Darren as he watched the owl enter the tower. "Smart bird."

Darren watched the owl fly towards them before landing on Joelle's shoulder. "Stay still until I get the message of her," said Darren, looking at Joelle. "She doesn't like any sudden movements."

Darren picked the note off the bird's leg and it flew off, unlike Argon, who had gone back to the Owlry because he hated rain. "Dear Darren, I had an eventful month in Australia and I am proud to say I have found a thought to be extinct animal over here," read Darren out loud from the letter. "We are shipping it home this week and I'll be back at the house by next week after we find it a suitable habitat. I hope you are making friends and remember that people can be like animals sometimes so be careful." He flipped the parchment over. "Also I'd like to note that I have a new girl friend and I want you to respect her like your mother." Darren scrunched up the letter and threw it away. "Great, as if this day could get any better!" he sat back down on the couch and put his head in his hands.

As Darren ordered, Joelle stayed perfectly still until Darren had finished reading the note aloud. Her heart swelled with sympathy when he sat down and put his head in his hands in despair.

"Hey, at least your dad told you he had a new girlfriend," Joelle tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. She sat down beside her new friend. "I came home for the holidays this year and found out that my dad had gotten married! Luckily, the woman's nice enough and makes him happy; she doesn't know I'm a witch, though." She scowled. "She's a devout Catholic; as in, she believes that magic and everything to do with it is the work of Satan. Rubbish, of course, but try telling _her_ that. Honestly, I've never met a more narrow-minded woman in my life!"

Joelle sighed. Her stepmother, Lucinda Bella (formerly Greene) believed that her husband's daughter went to a prestigious boarding school in Scotland (which actually wasn't too far from the truth), and tried almost too hard to get Joelle to like her. Not to mention she preached about how "rewarding and enriching" being a Catholic was whenever she saw Joelle. Now, Joelle had nothing wrong with Catholicism, nothing at all; she just found it unbearably annoying when a person constantly went on and on and _on_ about it.

"I'm sure your dad's girlfriend will be perfectly nice," Joelle soothed Darren. "After all, he sounds like a nice man, which presumably means he has good tastes. I'm sure he doesn't expect you to start calling her 'Mom' or something; he just wants you to respect her and get along with her as best you can."

"Thanks," said Darren, looking at Joelle. "Hey, you should come to my place in the holidays. We have this awesome farmhouse in the middle of nowhere. Me and my cousins play Quidditch all the time; dad put up some goal posts. No seats, but goal posts," he said, remembering his house. "It is so cool, and we are near the mountains and forest so we just kind of go out looking for animals."

He remembered the time when his cousin had found a salamander and forgot there were different types and it spat magma at him. Luckily he dodged it and they ran away. In fact, he hadn't seen his cousin for ages; he was over in France at a different school. His parents moved over there when he was ten.

The owl flew off Joelle's shoulder and out of the doorway into the rain. "Didn't even want a treat."

"That sounds cool," Joelle admitted, thinking about how fun Darren's farmhouse must be. "I'm absolutely awful at Quidditch, though. Broomsticks hate me; I can't seem to get more than five feet off the ground without falling!" The Third Year laughed, reminiscing about her many failed attempts at flying. "It's just not my thing. I'd like to come visit, though; I'm just not sure I'll be able to. My dad might pretend I don't exist, but he's still really protective of me. He'd never let me go to a boy's house for the holidays, even if he was two years younger than me and just a friend."

Joelle smiled at the owl as it flew away. "Maybe he prefers the excitement of catching his own food," she mused. "Who knows? He might be off to catch a mouse or some other small woodland creature as we speak!"

Darren smiled. "I don't know what that bird does, it is different by a mile. Last week it crashed into a tree, but when it came out of the branches it had three mice!" He looked out at the storm. "Good, that rain is getting heavier."

He liked rain and storms; they put him to ease and made him sleep easier, especially the wind whipping away at his window at home, Making the shuttering sound. It just made him feel safe for some reason and rain was just water. When he saw all the Muggle kids running around with umbrellas, he just walked through it and when he got home he'd be soaked but he'd just have a warm shower and he was all good. It was like the fact he didn't wear shoes unless needed.

"This is quite a heavy storm," Joelle observed curiously. "It's delightful, don't you think? If we're lucky, then we'll get to see some lightning; it's so beautiful to watch, especially at night, when it's really dark outside. With a single flash, the lightning... well... lights up the whole sky!"

The Third Year stared out at the sky, grinning. "I don't get what about storms scare people. I mean, really, can't they just use their imaginations and come up with something to help ease their minds? For instance, my dad always told me that the sound of thunder means that God went bowling, and he got a strike- that's the lightning and the thunder. The rain is his tears of joy. And, because of that story, I've never been afraid of storms."

After revealing that story, Joelle became more somber, remembering the time when her dad had told her that story. She had been five years old when the storm suddenly appeared, accompanied by the loud clap of thunder. Scared out of her wits, she had run to her dad's room and leaped onto his bed, snuggling under his arm. Instantly, he had woken up, and, learning what Joelle was afraid of, told her the story. This had put Joelle's mind at ease; but her dad still let her share his bed that night, because he knew that it made her feel better.

Joelle sniffled, wiping her eyes. What had changed? Her father had promised her that he would always love her more than anything in the world, no matter what. All that changed when she had gone off to Hogwarts. Not when she had found out that she was a witch- when she had gone off to Hogwarts. She had come home for the holidays and found her dad cold and quiet. What had she done wrong?

Suddenly, the girl looked up at Darren's face, and realized that she had just said all that aloud. She blushed.

"Sounds like your dad is a bit cold," muttered Darren. "Mine has never cared what I have done or what I do, so I have grown up with it, but you-" he paused, trying to find the right words. "Your dad loved you, then just left you to care for yourself. I mean sure, you still have a home, but he doesn't talk to you about stuff." Darren looked down into the girl's eyes. "If you need help just tell me, I mean you could crash at my place or if you just need a talk and don't blush, it needed to be said any rate."

Darren couldn't believe he was trying to solve someone else's problems when he had enough of his own he couldn't solve. Including his father who didn't give a crap about him. In his letters he sounded so nice, but when you met him and tried to look him in the eye, you'd just die. It was easier for Darren because his father had always been "far away". He cared for creatures more than his own son.

"Thanks," Joelle smiled at him. "I'm still hoping that, eventually, he'll talk about his problems with me, so we can make up and be happy again." She paused. "You know, I do think that your father loves you, even if he doesn't show it. Some people... they just show their feelings in different ways than other people. It's unfortunate, but all the same..." She trailed off. "Anyways, I'm sure that your father cares about you."

There was silence for a few moments, so Joelle continued, "So, I take it your dad's some sort of naturalist? That he has a job involving creatures, perhaps a bit like Newt Scamander? That kind of job always sounded interesting to me. I'm going to be a Spell Maker when I grow up, though; I practice a lot. That's why I could make that spell with Argon. I'm pretty experienced at designing my own spells, even if they don't always work quite how I plan."

Darren looked at the girl; she was so optimistic. "I was left by myself for most of the time; my dad would leave for months at a time and I would cook myself food and care for the creatures. My dad taught me everything about life, including the whole 'Birds and the Bees' thing," he muttered, blushing a bit, thinking of the embarrassing moment. "He has never been there when I needed him most, and when he is home he is like 'do your chores' and so on."

He looked away from Joelle as a tear fell down his face. "So why would he start caring now!" He kicked the ground with anger. His father was not the person everyone believed he was; everyone he has met has been ether mentally destroyed or physically destroyed. "He is an author that travels the world and leaves his son to fend for himself and then brings back some tramp!" Another tear went down Darren's cheek and fell to the floor.

Acting on pure instinct and nothing else, Joelle wrapped her arms around Darren and gently patted him on the back as tears trickled down his face.

"Shh, it's okay," she soothed him quietly. "What your dad's done is unfair and cruel to you, and I understand why it makes you angry. Believe me, I get it. But- and don't take this the wrong way- maybe your father thinks that he's being a loving, caring father. Who knows? Perhaps he never received proper... training, for lack of a better term, on how to be a good father. Now, that's no excuse, mind you, but... just think about it.

"As you said, he's taught you everything about life- even the Birds and the Bees." At this, the girl let out a slight chuckle. "That alone says that he cares about you, Darren. It may not seem like it- and Merlin knows that I get this better than most people you'll ever meet- but your father _does_ care."

Joelle paused. Darren was silent, and she was afraid, more than anything, that he was angry at her. She had never been very good at the whole sympathy thing, after all; she was too much of a Ravenclaw. She had a bad habit of using logic to try and make people feel better, and more often than not, it just annoyed them.

_But,_ she reminded herself, _at least being annoyed takes their mind off the sadness._

Darren was still silent, so Joelle spoke again. "I know you probably still don't believe that your dad cares about you. But, let me ask you this: If he acted differently towards you, would you still be the Darren you are today? Strong, independent, intelligent? Or would you be entirely different? Think about that," Joelle urged. "Just for a moment... think about it. Do you get what I mean? The way your dad treats you isn't right, but... if he didn't treat you that way, then you wouldn't be _you_.

"And if you ask me," she added with a smile, "you're a pretty darn good person."

"Do you really think so?" asked Darren, looking out at the rain, "I think I am a terrible person; I make people feel sad when they are around me when I am sad." He had only done this once, to a Slytherin girl named Kyra who had befriended him down by the lake. The pair was nearly inseparable, but here he was alone because he had made her feel sad and now he couldn't get her out of his mind.

He couldn't do that originally but that was a happy thought. Now all he could think about was her sad face and it was driving him partially insane. He did not understand why he thought about the girl all the time and was amazed by how badly he felt. He had this happen many times but he never felt as bad as he did now. He thought that he could say sorry, but she was avoiding him; he even saw her cry once or twice when she thought he wasn't looking. He felt so strongly about her and had no idea why and he wished he could understand what his problem was.

"I don't know what I think or do; I had a friend and we were really close, then I screwed up and she avoids me. I think about her all the time; that is bad. I am not a good person." He looked at the lake down on the grounds, remembering that day. It was peaceful and nice, with nothing distracted them but each other. He remembered Kyra's hair blowing in the breeze as she leaned over him. And when he had hugged her telling her things will be fine with her life. He remembered those because they were the only good things that had ever happened in his life.

"Stop thinking that," Joelle ordered firmly, not letting Darren tear his eyes away from her own brown gaze. "You _are_ a good person, Darren. An _extremely_ good person, in fact. You've just made a mistake; and do you know what that means?" The question was rhetorical, and Darren seemed to know it, because he didn't respond. Joelle went on, "It means that you're human, and there's nothing about that that makes you a bad person.

"Now, about this girl," Joelle changed the topic, a sly smile creeping its way onto her face. "From what you've told me, you feel pretty darn bad about making her sad... and you think about her a lot."

The Ravenclaw girl sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her, silently telling Darren to sit down. Once he had done that, she told him, quite seriously, "Darren, your father may have told you about the Birds and the Bees, but from the sounds of it, he didn't tell you a thing about crushes. You know- fancying someone." Joelle paused, wondering how to best word what she was about to say. Finally, she made her decision.

"Darren, you fancy this girl."

_Well_, she thought, smirking inside, _that works._

"I have never thought of her in that way," muttered Darren. "She has been so nice to me, then I crushed her and I felt so bad I never got to think of her in that way." He looked slightly embarrassed. "I guess it is true if you think about it, but what do I do?" He looked to the ground. "It isn't as if I can just walk up to her, say sorry, then ask her out."

He remembered the book he gave Kyra; his father had made it for him but he let Kyra keep it. That was before the problem had occurred. He had literally destroyed someone's life- he was her only friend and then to do what he had done would've crushed her completely. She didn't talk to anyone, avoided Darren, and cried behind his back so he wouldn't see how torn up she was. God, even when she hated him, she was still nice.

Darren pondered on what Joelle had said. "Maybe you're right, maybe I do like her, but I don't know how to say it to her! I suck with words; I am only good with songs and I don't have the best self-esteem to go up to her and serenade her, do I?" Darren was now remembering all the fun times he had with Kyra instead of the bad one. "A girl like that… I don't know if she'd like me or what would happen, I don't even know if I would I pass out from being too scared. Joelle, Kyra is someone special to me, but I just don't know if I can pull this off." He opened his wallet and looked at a picture of him and Kyra at the lake.

They were both being really silly but Kyra's features were still there; her black-red hair was getting blown around by the wind, she was on top of Darren's shoulders. He hadn't let anyone see the picture but he guessed showing Joelle wouldn't hurt "This is Kyra," he said, handing Joelle the picture. "This is what I wrecked on that day, only minutes after the photo. She is the nicest person I know in my year, always smiled, always laughed and I wrecked that. I highly doubt she did or ever will like me not after that maybe friends but..." his voice trailed off. "Now you see why I am so scared of what might happen, she is cute, she has a great personality, and yeah, I like her, but does she like me?"

_I never thought that I'd be giving an eleven-year-old boy advice on girls, _Joelle thought with a bit of humor, reflecting on what Darren had said while looking at the picture of Kyra. _Then again, I don't know everything._

"First of all," she began, "just because you like her doesn't mean you have to ask her out. For crying out loud, you're eleven- I may be old-fashioned, but I personally don't believe in dating until you've at least gone through puberty.

"Second, before you try telling Kyra you have a crush on her, try getting her to befriend you again." Joelle could tell that her housemate was wondering how exactly to do this, so she went on, "Tell her exactly what you just told me. About how bad you feel, and how much you wish you two could be friends again. Then, she's bound to forgive you- how could she not?- and from then on, you just have to try your best to go back to how you were before. Just... hang out. Don't talk about serious topics in the beginning, though, unless she brings them up, because that's what tore you guys apart in the first place."

She paused. There were two more matters for her to address: Kyra liking Darren back (or not), and where Darren should apologize. Joelle decided to give him advice on the latter first.

"As to where you should apologize, it's pretty simple. She sounds like a bit of a loner, so I'm going to assume that she wouldn't like her personal business broadcasted. I suggest that when she's leaving the Great Hall after lunch sometime- or when she's going to the Great Hall- go up to her, ask if you can talk to her, and then take her aside to a nearby corridor or something. But make sure that it's empty first," she added hastily, "or else things could go very wrong. Then, you can apologize there, and she won't feel pressure from anyone else.

"On the matter of whether or not Kyra likes you back, I've never met her, nor have I seen her around you, so I couldn't say. But right now, that's not what matters. What you need to focus on now is being her friend again- from the sounds of it, she needs that. Besides, over time, good friendships can sometimes blossom into something more; and there's a good chance of that happening with Kyra."

Joelle smiled at Darren kindly, hoping she had been able to help him, at least some. She was pretty sure she had; giving advice was one of her strong points.

"Thanks, Joelle; you are smarter than normal Ravenclaws." Darren smiled as he said this. "I don't know what is going to happen, but I guess that is life: you just go with the flow and sooner or later something good happens." He looked out at the rain. "Maybe there is a light in my gray life after all." As he said this he picked up the note from his father. "Maybe I should give my father a second chance, maybe I should smile more often, maybe I should completely change my ways. I could be more happy and enthusiastic, gain more friends, live life to its full potential. Joelle, thanks for all this; you have made me a new boy" he grabbed his bag and guitar. "I'll see you later; I have to go, but you know, I am sure I'll see you up here or in the common room. You know we will see each other again." He hugged the girl as thanks. "See you later!" he exclaimed, leaving into the rain from the storm, leaving Joelle by herself in the tower.

Joelle could only smile as Darren spoke about all the things he could be, now that he had a new outlook on life. He already looked so much happier.

_And I made that happen,_ she thought with a little bit of wonder. That really felt pretty darn good.

She tightly hugged Darren back, and told him sincerely, "Good luck with everything! If you need help, you know where to find me." Then, the boy exited the tower, leaving Joelle alone in the rain, waving after him.

For a few moments, she just stood there, letting the water thoroughly soak her. Then, she waved at the Owlry- wondering if, just maybe, Argon could see her- and walked back into the castle.


End file.
